The 75th Hunger Games (My rewrite)
by may26
Summary: This is my first fanfic I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**First I just want to say that this is my first fanfiction, So no hate please. This fanfiction is about the 75th Hunger Games, From a girl named Paige Violet's POV, I don't own the idea of the hunger games. I would appreciate if you give me feedback on my fanfiction, But again no hate. Enjoy the fanfiction!**

**Chapter 1**

As I step out into the morning light,The day I have been dreading finally the sun is shining brightly I feel no warmth,Today is reaping day.

I go into the bathroom to clean myself up,but end up just staring at my own reflection in the mirror.I try to forget how I have been living for the past few years with no family, Even though I remember every bit of it.

My father and older brother died in a mining accident and my mother died of illness when i was only four,Leaving me with only my grandmother,But by the time i was six she too had passed away, Leaving me here alone...

I snap out of it and decide to take a quick I'm done, I go to my room and put on a light green dress that falls just above my knees, a pair of boots and brush my hair.

I look at my reflection in the mirror and sort of study myself,My long dark brown hair ,My brown eyes and peachy colored skin. I look nothing like a girl from the seam.

As I walk to the square I see Peeta by the bakery and wave. I've known him for a few years and hes somewhat like an older brother to me, I know hes going to do everything he can to protect Katniss the only female victor of district 12 once they go back into the arena.

I sign in and wait quietly.I can't believe it wasn't enough sending victors back into the arena, They just had to have two extra wild card tributes from one of the districts and they just so happened to pick district 12.

''Welcome, Welcome.''Effie Trinket-district 12's escort-Pipes in her capitol accent.''To the reaping of the 75th annual hunger games.''

I many more years do i have to hear those awful words.

''Ladies first.''Says Effie.''We will drawing the wild card tributes first.''She says reaching into the girls reaping picks a slip and reads the name.''Allison Winters.'' Its not my name.A girl about my age walks slowly towards the stage. Our eyes meet and even though she doesnt say anything I can still see the pain in her eyes. Some where in the crowd her parents are holding onto one another losing all hope that their daughter will return...

''Stop!''I yell just as Allison is about to go on the stage. ''I-I volenteer!''My voice rings across the square.''

''Well alright then.''Says Effie looking somewhat shocked. I walk up onto the stage.''Whats your name?''She asks me.

''Paige.''I say.''Paige Violet.''

''Okay.''Says Effie.''Now for the boys.''She says quickly picking up a slip from the boys reaping ball.''Daniel Jones.'' A boy also about my age walks calmly towards the stage.''Now for the victors.''Effie says reaching into the girls reaping ball again,It takes her a while to find the one slip with Katniss' name on it.''Katniss Everdeen.''She says finally finding the slip. Katniss walks up on stage and stands quietly beside me as Effie gets another slip from the boys reaping ball, She frowns as she reads the name.''Haymitch Albernathy.''

''I volenteer.''Peeta yells.

~**End of chapter 11~**


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

~**Chapter****2 Pt****1**~

The rest of the reaping is a blur and we're rushed down to the train station, I get on last and the door slams shut behind me. I take a seat by the window as the train speeds off. I watch as the last of my district fades into the distance. Tears are forming in my eyes threatening to spill over my lashes.

I make it to my room before tears flood my face. I slump down into a plush chair and cry until I can't cry anymore. By then theresa rapping at my door and Effie calls me for dinner. I wash my face in thebathroom, But my puffy eyes give away that I was crying. _Oh well. _I make my way to the dining car and take a seat, In front of me sits a bowl of soup. I take small sips of it, Avoiding making eye contact with anyone. The capitol food is a major change from the food they had in district twelve. The whole time no one speaks, Except for Peeta and Effie who make unsucessful attempts at conversation. Around the time chocolate custard dotted with cherries is served, The others have finally started a conversation. It doesn't seem to involve me so I don't bother listening.

''Shall we watch the recap of the reapings?'' Effie says.

I quietly follow the others into a small compartment which has a T.V. in it. Normally I wouldn't be intrested in something like this but it will give me a chance to see wat I'm up against. Not that I have any intention of winning. The reapings go by quickly. I recognize some of the names from past Hunger games, But not many.

Then it's on, District twelve's reaping. Allison is called. I volenteer for her. Daniel and then Katniss is called. Haymitch is called. Peeta volenteers. Then it's over. An announcer gets teary when she says ''These will be the best games ever!'' _Thats because your life isn't on the line. _I look over at Daniel. Our eyes meet, And even though we don't really know each other, I can tell we're thinking the same thing. No one cares about us. We're just two kids wo got caught up in what will probably be the most exciting, Heart breaking or dangerous games ever.

''You should get some sleep.'' Peeta says to me. I nod and head to my room. Halfway there I am startled by a hand on my shoulder. I turn around to look into a pair of deep blue eyes.

***Part 2 will be put up soon**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**Chapter 2 Part****2 **~

''Hey'' Daniel says smiling.

''Hi''I say.''I'm Paige.''

''I'm Daniel.'' He says.

''Nice to meet you, So how are you enjoying the ride?'' I ask.

''It's okay, But I would give anything to be back in district twelve.'' He says as he runs his fingers through his dark brown hair. A hint of longing in his voice.

''Same here.''I say thinking about all the memories I left behind.''I should probably get some sleep now.''

He nods.''Okay, Me too. Goodnight.''

''Goodnight''. I say and go to my room.

***Sorry this is so short, Will be continued in Chapter 3**


End file.
